


Take you far away from here

by RenjiRin69



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69
Summary: There is abuse but it's from the readers father





	Take you far away from here

Teppei POV

It has been three weeks now, I'm not sure why I have noticed but. Every practice after school, she shows up and sits at one of the benches in the far corner of the gym so she doesn't disturb practice. She seems to just come here to do her studies; I wonder why, a place of a constant roar of sneakers and dribbling, and not to mention the guys yelling at each other. My thoughts were interrupted by Junpei.

"Oi Teppei, keep your head on straight Aho."

"Sorry, I was distracted."

After a while practice was about over and she packs up and leaves, just as usual. She shows up after we start and before we leave, I wonder why. Kagami walks to me.

"Do you know her Kiyoshi-Senpai?"

"N-No, but she has been coming here every day after school to study, but I'm not sure if a basketball court is the best place to study."

"I guess that's strange, but maybe she just likes basketball."

"I never really thought of that."

"Maybe you should ask her and find out?"

I blush lightly, "I wouldn't want to interrupt her studies."

Junpei hits my back, "Aho, if you want to say something to her, then just say it, don't be a coward."

"Oh and how is your 'conversation' with Riko going?"

Junpei 'tch'ed, "Sh-Shut up Aho Iron Heart."

"Don't call me that."

We go into the showers and change and go our separate ways to head home. I should ask her tomorrow, but how would I strike up a conversation. I can't just ask so bluntly, that would be rude, I'll think of something. I reach my house and wave at my grandma on the porch. Before I walked to the sidewalk I spot the same girl just a few houses from mine. I see a man outside the house as well. From the looks and age he must be her father. He seems to not be a cheery person; she heads inside so I do the same greeting my grandpa as I enter. I sit at the table and my Grandma enters and strikes a conversation.

"So are you friends with [F/N]?"

"....?"

"The girl down the street."

"Oh...Uh, I never knew her name, I've only just seen her around the last few weeks."

"That's too bad, she is such a nice girl, but I haven't seen her much...since the accident."

My eyes darted to hers, "What happened?"

My grandpa interrupts, "Now Now, this isn't our business."

My grandma continues as if ignoring him, "Her and her mother used to come here quite often, her father wasn't to kind but he usually didn't come over. [F/N] was like a granddaughter to me, always wearing a beautiful kind smile. There was a bad downpour that day, they crashed their car and her mother didn't make it. Her father was not present, most likely at work or at home. [F/N] had to have many surgeries and a painful recovery. At the funeral her father wouldn't let me speak to her and ever since I have never seen her smile. I fear that that man has done the worst to her."

I think about her words, letting them sink in and I sadden. Now that I know this much I'm not sure how to find out more about her. But it really isn't my business, I can't help but feel a pain in my chest when I think about her.

"Grandma, do you know how old she is?"

"Hmm, I think she should be a second year, why, does my Teppei have a crush?"

I blush a little, "I don't know her enough to say that, but I would enjoy getting a chance to know her better."

She smiles, "I think a kind hearted young man is just what she needs."

I smile scratching my cheek and blushing harder and we continued to have small talk at dinner. I help clean up before I headed to my room to study then head to bed.

Next Day

Morning came quickly and so I got ready and head downstairs for breakfast and after to head out for morning practice. It was starting to rain so I grabbed my umbrella. I look towards [F/N]'s house and I spot her leaving as well, without an umbrella, just in her normal jacket and jeans with her hood up. She is walking on the sidewalk towards me but passes me as if I was invisible. I gathered enough courage to walk up and share my umbrella. She looks up and I am taken back a little, her eyes shined a bright [E/C]. I gain back my composure.

"S-Sorry, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold and giving it to the basketball team."

She 'tch'ed, did I upset her, "Do you think I'm the kind of person that makes contact with a whole sports team, are you a pervert?"

I blush a deep red, "Th-That's not what I meant, I'm on the team, and I noticed that you are there a lot, you coming to morning practice this time? You must really like basketball."

"Not really."

"Then..why do you study there?"

"No real reason, it doesn't really matter, unless I'm bothering someone?"

She is kind of difficult to talk to, "U-Um, my name is Kiyoshi Teppei."

"[Full Name]."

"You don't have to answer my question, but I wanted to know...Why don't you wear our school uniform?"

"They're itchy and long sleeves and pants are more comfortable."

I hold my chin, "I guess that makes sense."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"S-Sure."

"How do you know the old couple down my street?"

I smile, "They are my Grandparents, I live with them now."

"I see"..........

"She really misses you....and your smile. That is what she told me."

Her eyes dart up to look at mine, "She told me some things, and I won't mention them, but she says that she misses the visits."

She saddens a little, "I miss that too, she was fun company."

I think for a moment and strike an idea, "You know, since practice is only a morning one today, why not come over and visit after school?"

I see her eyes light up for a second, "I-I wouldn't want to trouble them."

"I'm positive that it will be fine."

"I suppose visiting for a bit would be nice."

I smile and perk up, happy that she said 'yes', we both head to the court and I go change then head to practice. I'm then stopped by Junpei.

"Oi, I saw you and that girl show up together, care to explain?"

"Well, it turns out that we live a few houses from each other, I walked with her since she forgot her umbrella. Her name is [F/N] and I invited her to my house after school and she said 'yes'."

His eyes widen a little, "Just don't let a relationship interfere with basketball, just keep it off the court."

"That won't be an issue."

"I-I also talked to Riko, and she said to wait until after we win best in Japan, and that she expects a proper date."

I smile, "I guess that you have more motivation to win than ever, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Good luck to you too."

After practice the classes went by slowly, I think I'm looking forward to seeing her more than I realized. The bell finally rang and I gathered my things quickly, and to my happiness she was waiting at the exit. I hurry to her and my knee starts bothering me but I endure to get to her faster. She noticed my cringing.

"Sorry Kiyoshi, should I have waited a few blocks down, I don't want your reputation to be ruined if we are seen together."

"N-No, that's not it, my knee just hurts."

"Are you alright, do you need to rest?"

"No it's fine, shall we go then."

She nods and we walk home, my Grandma is outside on the porch as always and her eyes widen when she sees me with [F/N].

"[F/N], what a surprise, it's been ages, how are you my dear?"

"Fine, how are you and Pops?"

"He is well and I'm never better, please come in....Dear we have a visitor."

Grandpa pulls down his newspaper and he smiles, "Teppei was just talking about you yesterday, now here you are. How have you been kiddo?"

"Fine, I didn't know that you had a grandchild?"

"Yup Teppei is a third year, you're a second year correct?"

"Yeah."

I interrupt, "We should probably put our school bags away then get prepared for dinner [F/N]."

Grandma smiles at me, "I will shout when dinner is ready."

We both nod and head to my room, I'm a little nervous because it is my first time letting a girl in my room. Once we enter she unpacks her bag and pulls out her homework. She sits at my desk so I decide to lay on my bed and stretch my arms. I still have yet to see her smile.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Just math, I don't have much left."

She continues to focus on her work, but I want to know more, "What is your favorite food?"

She looks at me, "I-I guess sweet things, I really don't like bitter things."

"Me too, what about your favorite place to visit?"

She sits her pen down and looks away, "As long as I'm away from home, I guess that's my favorite."

"You know, I'm sure you've figured it out that I'm trying to find out more about you, but I really want to ask...My Grandma told me about you, about how you used to smile, before your mother, and she worries about your father's anger, so I guess my question is-"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to talk about this, I really don't know you. Please respect my wishes; I don't want to ruin our new friendship."

I smile sadly, "I'm sorry, I figured that it was a touchy subject."

Grandma yells for us to come down, and so we go down and I pull out a chair for [F/N] and she quietly thanks me and my Grandma compliments me.

"Always the gentleman."

I smile, "Not really, just that today's society has lost the ability of respect to others. So most aren't used to it."

[F/N] looks at me with a light sparkle in her eyes making me feel lighter. I smile and blush slightly as I sit down to eat. After a few minutes of silence my Grandma starts to conversate with [F/N].

"[F/N], it must be warm wearing that jacket,"

[F/N] jumps slightly, "No, it's fine."

My Grandma furrows her brows slightly, "[F/N], if your father is ever angry, know that you will always have a place here."

I look at [F/N], I truly was worried for her safety after what I heard from Grandma. Her eyes had a look of surprise and sympathy as she looks at me.

"Your family is persistent, but I suppose it's nice to feel cared about, just a little. Dad hasn't hit me in a while...then again...he usually gets bad when coming back from a business trip."

I interrupt, "[F/N], is that why you stay after school and go to the gym....because you are afraid to go home."

She squirms in her seat, "He is usually passed out when I get home, and I leave to go to school before he wakes up."

My grandma interrupts, "You poor dear."

She just shrugs her shoulders and gets up, "Forgive my rudeness but I must head home, father comes home tonight and I wouldn't want him to come to me not being there."

I frowned; I didn't want her to leave, not now that I know that he will hurt her, "[F/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"It's only a few houses down."

"I know, I just...I want to."

She nods and we head upstairs to gather her things to then head out, "[F/N]?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever feel unsafe, or even if you are bored, you can give me a call....any time."

I hand her my phone number and she pulls out her phone and texts me hers, which made me smile.

"I'll do that, and thank you. The Kiyoshi's were always kind to me, if I can, I might visit more often."

My eyes light up, "Could you come and watch a basketball game."

"I suppose I can."

We reach her house, "[F/N]...remember....Any time just call me, and I will always answer."

She nods and enters her house, I smile and turn around to walk home but then a car drives up in her driveway at a fast speed making me turn around to see who it was. An older man exits and looks at me and approaches me.

"Who the fuck are you, were you in my house?"

"N-No sir, I walked [F/N] home, she had dinner with me and my family, and it's late so I wanted her to make it back home safely, sorry if I upset you."

"What's your name boy?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei sir."

"Kiyoshi huh, so you are relation to those geezers down the street?"

I stiffen a little at his harsh words, "Y-Yes sir, and forgive my rudeness but I don't think you should hurt [F/N] anymore."

He shoots me a death glare and grabs me by the shirt, 

"What did that brat tell you?"

"Nothing, but I can see in her eyes that she is hurting."

He let me go, "Well teens can be emotional, and I don't think it to be wise to be acquainted with my daughter, she wasn't one for keeping friends, well you better head home kid."

I looked at him questioning his words but I head home, 'why wouldn't she keep friends,' I head inside and my grandma smiles.

"Did she make it back safely?"

"Yeah, but I ran into her father."

Her eyes widen, "What did he say to you?"

"He asked who I was and why I was there, then he said I shouldn't talk to her anymore, that she doesn't keep friends for very long."

She sighs, "As long as that man is around she will never be free."

At that moment I realize what her father meant, he probably scares them off. But I will stay by her side, I will never stop perusing her to find a way to make her smile again. I go to sleep with her on my mind.

[F/N] POV

I run to my room as I head dad's car. I close my door and hide in my closet. After a bit I still don't hear him come inside so I walk in the hallway to check at the door, but before I reached the door he opens it harshly. I look into his eyes and they are filled with anger and darkness. I turn to run into my room.

"So, you're going to the Kiyoshi's again, I thought I said never to talk to them again, and the boy. Don't think you can use 'MY' house for your whoring."

I try to tell him that I didn't do anything but then he started to bring mom into the conversation.

"Mom is dead Dad!"

He smacks me and I hit the floor but he quickly picks me up, grabbing my forearms and squeezing with his bone breaking strength.

"You don't think I know that you little shit, every day I look at you and I remember, if you were never born, she would still be alive."

I start to cry as my arms were going numb from the pain and then he lets me go to have me fall to the floor, then he leaves my room slamming the door behind him. I didn't have the strength to get up so I just laid there and cried myself asleep.

Next Morning 

I awake when I hear my door open, "C'mon [F/N] I barely touched you."

He jerks me up making me cry out, "Oh, cry me a river, and make sure to cover your arms. People might get the wrong idea and think I beat you. I'm heading out so get ready and head to school."

I nod and he kisses my forehead and leaves my room. I start to sob and run after him, "DAD?!"

He turns at the door to look at me, "I-I love you dad."

He turns back around, "Yeah, have a good day; I'm going to be late again."

After he left I turned around to head into the shower to cry a bit. He is all I have left, he is my dad, the only person that is supposed to keep me safe and rid me of my fears, yet he is the one I fear the most. I look at my arms and they are a dark shade of red and purple, I nearly sob washing them. I get dressed and eat a little before heading out. I walk and Teppei spots me and I walk the other way. I don't want him getting hurt because of me. I reach the gym since I know that he won't approach me in such a public setting, and I pull out some books to study. Which even lifting the book stung my arms,

Teppei POV

I saw [F/N] and she just walked the other way, away from me, I wondered if he dad said something. I saw her going into the gym, same as always; I rushed to her, not caring about practice. Her eyes widened slightly when I burst through the doors to sit next to her.

"What is it Kiyoshi?"

"We didn't walk to school together, I was wondering if everything was alright?"

"Yeah, was I supposed to walk with you?"

"N-No, I guess I thought that we were getting closer."

Her comment stung my heart then my teammates asked if I was playing today and I replied.

"No, my knee is out of it today."

I see her look at my knee and I wave my hands, "My knee is fine, I just want to spend more time with you."

"But why?"

Because I'm worried."

"You only just met me."

"I know, but...I don't know....I guess, I really want you to feel safe, to be cared for, to make you smile."

She 'tch'ed, "You Kiyoshi's don't know when to quit."

I smile, "You're stuck with me."

She looks at my knee again, "So what happened?"

"A basketball game, I got hurt and it's almost done for; but I'm going to play until the end. It was an accident, but some say it was on purpose."

She gathers her things, "So when is your next game?"

I smile big, "N-Next week, Friday at 5:30 P.M., we are playing against Kirisaki Daichi High."

"I'll be there to cheer you on."

She smirks slightly making my eyes widen and blush, "Y-Yeah..w-wait you'll really come?"

"Y-Yeah, I've never been to a game and I don't get out much, but I'm sure you have enough fans that I won't make a difference but-"

"[F/N], all I want is for you to cheer for me...that's all I need."

She blushes and turns away, my heart was beating like a drum, I wanted to hug her, to hold her hand, any form of contact. I was worried for her safety, the words her father said kept repeating in my head.

"[F/N], before I left I ran into your father, and he told me that you don't keep friends for very long, what did he mean by that?"

She saddens her features, "I'm sure you already know the reason, he scares them off."

I sigh, I figured as much, "You won't be in any trouble by coming to the game will you?"

"I'll be there, I promise."

With that she gets up to leave but I grasp her forearm to stop her but she suddenly cries out in pain. Instinct made me let her go and she falls to the floor looking at me as if she just saw a ghost.

"[F/N], are you okay? I didn't mean to."

I barely touched her, was she sensitive...ore unless. My eyes widened, I help her up and take her hand and lead her into the locker room and Junpei is the only one left in there and his eyes widen.

"Teppei, what do you think you're doing, it's almost time for class and why is she with you?"

I send him a look of pleading anger, "Junpei, Give us a minute, I need to talk to [F/N]."

His eyes soften and he nods before leaving and then there is an awkward silence until [F/N] speaks.

"W-Why did you bring me in here?"

I walk up to her and she backs up nervously until her back hits a locker and I touch her shoulder.

"Take off your coat."

Her eyes widen, "What n-no, why would I need to?"

I suddenly hug her, one arm around her back and the other entangled in her hair, "[F/N]...I know that you're in pain, I saw it, I want to see for myself, I want to know what your father is doing to you, this may be a shock to you but I care about you, I want you safe. So please show me?"

She's shaking in my arms and I can hear her start to sob strongly, so I part myself, "Please [F/N], I need to know more about you, share your pain with me?"

She looks up at me and nods hesitantly and unzips her hoodie but she stops and sobs strongly so I get closer to her.

"I-I'm afraid, i-if he finds out that I told you I-I."

"[F/N] I'm here, it's just me, he is not here."

I rest my hands on her shoulders, gripping the jacket to pull it down slowly to expose her tank top. My hands were shaking in worry, fear, and anticipation to see just what that man did to her. I finally discard the jacket and my heart sinks when the jacket hit the floor. I see bruises the size of hands on her forearms, a few on her chest below the neck; those looked older but were still visible. My eyes water as I sit her on a bench, she seems to be dejecting herself from the situation. I get on my knees and wrap my arms around her stomach, resting my head on her lap.

"I'm so sorry, th-this was because of me, if I hadn't of been there when your father showed up-"

"It's not your fault, it would of happened anyway, but I guess it's better for it to be me, I deserve this much, to atone for what I had done."

She runs her fingers through my hair so I sit up to look at her, "What do you mean, you don't deserve any of that, why would you think that?"

"It's my fault that my mother is dead."

My eyes widen, "It was an accident [F/N]."

"We were getting school supplies for me, because I was going to school, my dad said if I hadn't of been born, she would still be alive. He is right in a way."

"No, it was an accident that your mother died, it's not your fault."

"I kind of know that, but it's better to keep that mindset instead of thinking that my father doesn't have a reason to hurt me."

I stand up and have her do the same to hug her once more and I whisper, "I want to take you...far...far away from here, believe that I truly care for you."

I felt my shirt going damp and I hold her chin to have her look at me. She was crying and she sniffles.

"Why...why do you care so much, you treat me as if you are true to your words, that you won't leave even if my father forbids you to stay."

I wipe her tears, "I won't leave you, I wouldn't ever lie to you."

She only nods and nuzzles her cheek into my hand, making me blush and smirk slightly. She is so cute, I wish I could keep her to myself, take her away from that man.

"Are you okay Teppei?"

I jumped slightly, "Y-Yeah just lost in thought...w-we should probably get to our classes."

She nods and I grab her jacket and help her put it back on. She gives a silent 'thank you' and we head out together. We walk in the hallway and I hold her hand. She jumps slightly but doesn't pull away. I'm happy that we are getting closer. We part ways to head to different classes but before we do I say.

"[F/N]?"

"Yeah Teppei?"

"I know you sounded like you didn't really like to but...Can I walk you to and from school from now on...uh only if you want me to, and if you don't I-"

"Sure...th-that's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning, I just don't want you getting hurt because of me."

I smile, "If it's for you...it will be worth it."

She blushes a deep red and I pat her on the head as she grumbles. I wave once we part and she waves back.

[F/N] POV

I head to class screaming with happiness in my mind, Teppei was so nice, he makes me feel like I mean something. I feel weight lifting off my shoulders, his kindness was like a dream. I am starting to really like him. I sit at my desk and enjoy my day. I thought it was going to be a good day until I hear chattering in the back of my final class then a girl in the group yells my name.

"Hey [L/N]?"

I turn acknowledging that she had my attention.

"We saw you walking with a third year, are you and Kiyoshi a couple?"

"No, we are friends."

"But do you like him?"

"That's really isn't an issue, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing, don't get so angry, I guess I'm not surprised."

I 'tch'ed, "What do you mean?"

"Oh just the outcast of our grade and the cripple in the third year getting together, you two are made fore each other."

I get up and walk over to her, "Say what you want about me, but don't you dare utter a word ill of Teppei."

She smirks, "Oh so you two are on first name terms huh, tell me does he make you massage his old man legs."

Once those words were uttered I snapped and saw red and I tackled her and slammed her to the ground and was wailing on her. Punch after punch I was in a blind rage.

"Say that again, say it again , what do you know. You don't even know him, you have no right to say his name."

My hands were covered in blood before I was pulled off of her by a male teacher and he took me straight to the main office while I believe the girl left for medical attention. I was greeted by our principal and guidance councilor.

"So what happened [L/N]?"

I shrug my shoulders, "nothing really, she said cruel things about my friend and myself, and I didn't like it so I taught her a lesson."

"What did she say, I'm trying to find out who will be in trouble."

"She called me an outcast and my friend a cripple, I could handle her bashing me, but not him."

"I see, well this doesn't surprise me. We have been having complaints about her for a while."

The Councilor says, "[L/N], can you pull up your sleeves, I would like to check if they're any wounds."

"Th-That won't be necessary."

"I have to [L/N], it's my job."

I pull up my sleeves just a little and he examines my arms.

"I need to see more."

He suddenly pulls my sleeves enough to see the bruises and his eyes widen.

"Did she do this to you?"

"No, I fell and well I do that a lot so."

His brows furrow, "Do you have a boyfriend [L/N]?"

I blush, "N-No, I said I fell."

"Are there problems at home?"

"NO! My dad is never home, I said I fell."

Kiyoshi POV

"Kiyoshi Senpai!"

Our classroom door was opened suddenly disturbing class and I heard my name and see on of my team mates.

"Excuse me sir but class is-"

"Never mind that, Kiyoshi Senpai, [L/N]-san got in a fight, there was blood everywhere, and they took her to the main office and the other girl to the hospital."

My eyes widened as I got up despite the stares and whispers and headed straight to the main office. Once I entered I burst through the door and I hear [F/N] being loud, which wasn't normal. My eyes widen when I see her hands bloody and her bruises were visible.

"[F/N]! Are you okay, what happened."

She suddenly burst into tears and jumps up and I take her into my arms.

"Teppei, she said such mean things about you, I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't let her get away with that."

"It's okay, don't worry about me."

I stroked her hair then I got dirty looks from our Councilor. It was strange.

"You are third yeah Kiyoshi correct."

"Yes."

He gets up and looks at my hand that was caressing [F/N]'s head.

"You have big hands Kiyoshi."

I didn't like where this was going, "Are you two close."

"Yes of course."

"Do you get angry, have you ever been angry at [L/N]?"

[F/N] turned around, "He didn't give me these bruises, stop assuming that, he is so kind and loving, and I won't let you bash him."

"Are you afraid that if you tell me the truth, that he will hurt you again?"

"WHAT?! There was no hurting with Teppei, why can't you get that, he is the only person that made me feel like I was worth anything."

[F/N] started sobbing but continued with me wide eyed.

"After my mom died I always blamed myself, after that day I never heard kinds words towards me. I never smiled, I never found a reason to, But now that I have met Teppei. I want to smile again, I still haven't but I explode with good feelings when he is around. So don't you dare say another word about him hurting me."

She was taking deep breaths and her face was red, I get closer and hug her again.

"[F/N], when I'm with you, even when I hear your name, everything becomes brighter."

She hugs me tighter resting her cheek on my chest. I sit down and let her sit on my lap sideways so she can rest a little. The councilor continues.

"So Kiyoshi, are you close with [L/N]?"

"Something like that, we only just met a few days ago."

"Really, you two seem like you have known each other for a lot longer."

"It's complicated, can we end this meeting, [L/N] has blood on her hands, I would like to take her to the nurse and have her get checked out."

"Yes of course, and she won't be disciplined since we knew that girl was trouble."

I nod and I carry her to the nurse's office. I run into Junpei and he follows me to help out and then we run into pretty much the entire Seirin team and they want to help. I wash her hands gently and I can tell they will bruise so I Ice pack it to help the swelling. Kogane eyes her hands with his cat lips open, 

"Whoahh, that's pretty crazy that you didn't even get in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess."

Mitobe makes a few hand movements confusing [F/N] but Kogane helps out.

"Mitobe says 'are you okay?'"

"Yeah, it's really not as bad as it looks."

Mitobe smiles slightly with her answer but then I hear Kagami.

"You're pretty cool [L/N]-Senpai."

I look at her and she blushes a little, which made me irked. She should only blush for me. What am I thinking, she isn't in a relationship with me....But I might as well be...no I need to calm down, she has been through a lot already, I need to think about her.

"I'm not cool at all Kagami-chan, and [L/N] is fine, no need for formalities."

Kagami smirks, "But [L/N], you sent a girl to the hospital, what did she say or do to make you so upset?"

I see her sadden and Kagami does too, "Y-You don't have to answer that [F/N]-san."

"It's okay, she said some mean things about Teppei and I lost it, sorry Teppei."

I shake my hands, "It's okay [F/N], you didn't have to though, people can be cruel. You know that more than all of us."

Kagami says, "What do you mean Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"She has just gone through a lot, that is all I can say."

Kagami walks closer to [F/N], "What happened, if I can ask."

[F/N] sighs, "My mom died in a car accident when I was young, and I am an outcast at school. That girl asked if me and Teppei were a thing and then she said that we were made for each other, the outcast and the cripple."

"S-Sorry [L/N]-san, that was rude for me to ask."

"It-It's fine."

I saw her grit her teeth and I was a little shocked to here what that girl actually said to make [F/N] so furious, it actually made me happy that she got angry for me. I pat her shoulder.

"[F/N], you have enough stress as it is, you don't need to worry about what people say about me."

She shakes her head, "I would be a bad person if I didn't defend you."

My eyes soften and I ruffle her hair, "I guess you're right, how is your hand?"

"Fine."

"And...the others?"

"Sore...but it's fine too."

I look up at Kagami and he is looking at both of us, "Others...s-sore?"

Then he suddenly blushes, I laugh internally thinking for a guy like Kagami to have a dirty mind. I rub [F/N]'s back and she rests her head on my shoulder, I smile at her resting face still holding the ice pack on her hands as she falls asleep then I look up at the team.

"She has gone through a lot, I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know but since you all seem to know more then I'll tell you."

Junpei sighs, "Of course, fill us in. It's kind of embarrassing seeing you two be all lovey dovey then have you ask if her others are sore."

I smile, "It's not like that, it's a lot worse I'm afraid."

All of their eyes widen and Mitobe looks sad, I take a deep breath and continue, 

"Her father blames her for her mother's death, and he abuses her mentally...and physically."

Kagami gets angry, "That bastard, I'll kill him. Why would someone, how could someone hurt their own family, does she have any place to go?"

"Something like that, I live a few houses down and she knows my grandparents well so she knows if she needs a place we are there for her."

"I think she needs to leave that house, Teppei." 

Junpei didn't look happy, "How long did you know about this?"

"For a short while."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"What can I do, she still loves her father. But I don't know what to do, I can just be selfish and tell her I love her more."

"That is exactly what you do Aho, do whatever you can to get her out of there."

"I don't want her to hate me."

"She wouldn't ever hate you, I can tell she deeply cares for you...Look at her, she is pressed up to you because she feels safe when you are around. She wants you to help but is afraid to ask because she thinks that she doesn't deserve you. She is begging you, so help her you idiot."

My eyes widen but soon go to normal with a smirk, "You know women more than I do Hyuga."

He scoffs and blushes, "It's elementary, you should of known this already, so be grateful."

"I am, thank you Junpei."

I pick her up and tell the principal that I will take her home and he nods despite the counselor's suspicions. I take her home and go to her room to lay her down and kiss her forehead. I cover her up and go to leave but then she grabs my arm stopping me.

"Don't go...stay... just for a little longer."

I smile sitting on the edge of her bed, "Sure, I'll stay as long as you want."

I sit and keep a hold of her hand and rub her now bruised knuckles. Once she falls asleep I get up and leave so there won't be a repeat and have her father see me. I go to my house, not to my Grandparents approval for not being at school. I explained and they were just as worried and upset as I was, My Grandpa was angry about the councilor accusing me but I told him to not worry about it. Both of them were actually surprised that she was able to raise a fist but at the same time it was believable and they were kind of proud that she defended me. After we finish our dinner later that evening I decide to head to bed, but before I did I heard my phone buzz. I look and my eyes sparkle.

From: [F/N]

Text: Thank you for today, goodnight. I'll see you at your game tomorrow. Good luck

I text back

From: Teppei

Text: I should be thanking you, see you tomorrow, and goodnight to you as well. :)

I sat my phone down and went to bed with her on my mind once again before I fell asleep.

Kiyoshi POV

I was actually upset, [F/N] didn't come to school today, I hope she is feeling well. I text her.

From:Kiyoshi

Text: Are you okay, are you sick. Need me to check up on you? :(

She texts back.

From: [F/N]

Text: Yeah I'm fine, I will be at your game, I promise.

I sit my phone down, I was still worried because her father's car was still in the driveway when I left for school this morning. But I couldn't help but smile since she would watch me play.

[F/N] POV

"You aren't going out."

"I promised."

"I don't care what you did, you are NOT going to that game. You are staying here."

I stand up, "I have to go, please let me or I will anyway."

".....What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Y-Yes, I will be at that game, but I beg for your permission."

He seemed shocked beyond anger and he ran his fingers through his his-length hair and approached me. He smiles and I knew that his eyes weren't smiling, I trembled when he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So this is it? You meet a boy and then you leave me."

Kiyoshi POV

The game was about to start and I see Hanamiya in the corner of my eyes, he doesn't seemed amused that I didn't take much notice of him but I didn't care. [F/N] still wasn't here, I was worried even more. I couldn't concentrate properly, was her father still with her.

"Oi Kiyoshi, focus for me."

"[F/N] still isn't here, I'm worried."

He pats my shoulder, "She will be, she will watch our victory and you can claim your prize."

"You mean you will when we become number one in Japan."

Hyuga blushes, "Aho."

Once the game started the apposing team was up to the same tricks. I wouldn't let that stand, I won't let my teammates get hurt, it is time to settle this score once and for all. Hanamiya was the same, he didn't truly love basketball, I felt sorry for him.

[F/N] POV

He rubbed my cheek and then gripped my hair tightly and I cry out and he kept the same expression.

"I said that you are not going, I'll make sure of it."

He head buts me and I feel light headed, I feel a liquid run past my eyes and down my face. I couldn't speak, I could barely hear. He has never been this bad, he has never hit my face, I gripped his shirt.

"D-Dad?"

"You aren't leaving."

He punched me in the jaw and threw me to the ground and I passed out before I hit the ground.

Kiyoshi POV

The game was almost near its end and I was taking a beating but I still had to fight for my team. I looked around and still no [F/N], I was hit in the ribs and I cry out a little, damn it. They all fought dirty just like Hanamiya, but I had to stay strong. I was taken back as I fell to the floor and I saw an elbow coming towards me. I couldn't react fast enough and I was struck in the head. I knew for sure that I was bleeding. I grit my teeth and get back up.

"You can do what you want to me, but I won't let you hurt my friends, I'll always put myself on the line, to protect the members of Seirin."

[F/N] POV

I wake up, I'm not sure of the time. I stumble to crawl and I was able to move to see that he was on the phone watching TV. I was able to stand up and I grab my jacket but the umbrella falls.

"Hey, where do you think you're going."

I heard his footsteps so I turn, open the door, and run as fast as I could. I was in tears because I was aching all over, my head was pounding and I was light headed. I fought with all I had to get to the game. I heard him yelling.

"Fine, go ahead and leave. But don't expect to come back."

I ran even when my body was giving up on me and I took a subway to where the winter cup preliminaries were held, I text him just in case.

From: [F/N]

Text: Sorry, I am a little late. On my way :) 

Kiyoshi POV 

It was the Final quarter and I am taken out, even though I wanted to play more, and that [F/N] still wasn't there and I ask Riko to stay for a little while to talk.

"Riko, have you seen [F/N] yet?"

"I haven't Teppei, but I'm sure she will be here."

"H-Her father was home."

"Huh?"

"Her father is abusive, and she didn't come to school today. Her father was still home when I left for school...I am so worried. I couldn't play properly, I told Junpei that I wouldn't let her interfere with basketball, but it seems I have...Sorry Riko."

She shakes her head, "No worries, I knew that you were preoccupied, you did your best, so rest up for now then get back out there."

I nod as she exits and rest. I suddenly heard my bag buzz, I roll over and I see I got a text from [F/N] I read it quickly and reply.

From: Teppei

Text: Just as long as you show up, that is enough for me. Be safe. :)

I sit my phone down and drift in and out of sleep. Once I was recovered as much as I could be I sat up to go see how the team was doing. I admire the team as they won and after my encounter with Hanamiya I look in the crowd and I see a girl in a jacket with her hood up. I knew it was [F/N] so I ran to her and she waves. I limp over the rest of the way since my knee hurt, but I didn't care as I picked her up and spun her around.

"You made it...[F/N] are you alright?"

"....Teppei...your knee?"

"It's fine, here take your hood off so I can see you."

She nods and takes it off but her hair covers her face, "Looks like we both got beat up pretty good."

She looked up and my eyes look at her in shock and terror. Her face was bruised and blood was covering her forehead and it was partially dried but it ran down her face. Her nose was bleeding and she had a bloody mouth as well. Her eyes were forced open and were threatening to close as she was losing consciousness. A tear falls down my face as she falls against my chest. I hold her face to look at me as I lay her down.

"Get a medic, she needs to go to the hospital."

I see my team crowd in fear and Kagami yells, "Who did this, it was him. Damn it. Where is he, I'll kill him."

"Kagami, not now."

He shuts up and looks at [F/N] sadly as the rest of the team is in shock as the put her on a stretcher and I go with her to the hospital to find out that she had a broken wrist and possibly a concussion so that she needed to be hospitalized for a few days to be monitored. I hold her hand, why wasn't I there. Why did I keep on walking to school. I wish I was in that hospital bed, please be alright [F/N]. I want to tell you how I feel. I want you to know that you mean everything to me...that I love you.

The Next Evening

Teppei POV

I was sitting in the hospital room with [F/N]. As she laid in bed I sat by her side in a chair holding her hand. I cursed myself in my mind, seeing her in such a state. She will have to stay with me from now on, I won't let her go back. Tears well up in my eyes but I wipe them away as I look at the bruises on her face and shoulders, her forehead had stitches and the look on her face was almost....peaceful. How could someone so beautiful go through so much, why would anyone want to hurt her. I sit up since a nurse came in to take out her IV so I stepped out for a few and I exit the room to see the entire Seirin team along with a few others including the GOM crew which surprised me.

"What are you all doing here?"

Junpei huffs, "Aho, you think we aren't wanting to know how she is doing."

Murasakibara hands me some candy, "This is for the girl, No girl deserves that. I will crush whoever did this."

Aomine adds, "We normally don't care about our rivals but once we heard about the girl we were disgusted so here."

He handed me a bag of small gifts and Midorima pushes up his glasses, "I heard that she is an [Zodiac Sign] so I got her lucky item nanodayo."

Aomine's eye light up a little, "You're Kiyoshi correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I also came because I heard she has big tits."

I blush and Midorima smacks his head earning a whine from the dark male, "Oi, It was a compliment. I also get a peek."

He earned another smack and was dragged away by the former team and waved goodbye. I sighed until I was handed a bouquet of assorted flowers.

Riko smiles, "We all bought one flower and put them all together in this vase."

I smile back at the team, "Thank you all, I'm sure she will be very happy for all your kindness."

"So has she woke up yet?" Koga asks.

"No, not yet but I'm she will any time."

Kagami is red faced with anger, "I'm still pissed, he won't get away with this. I gotta go play basketball."

He storms around and so the team bids me farewell and leaves so I go back into her room and sit back down. Not long after my Grandparents showed up and my Grandma was in tears when she saw [F/N]. she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Teppei...I-I don't know what to do."

"I want her to stay with us, is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course, I'm just worried that her father will try to get her."

"I won't let that happen, not after this...he will never see her again, I will always protect her."

"Teppei...I-I'm so glad you found your way to her. I know you are a good young man and will watch over her."

She rests her hand on my shoulder and my Grandpa smiles, "You are both good kids, and if you two end up a couple I would be happy knowing that my Teppei has a good woman by his side."

I blush but nod, "We aren't dating..but I wanted to confess to her soon."

"Well I can tell that she likes you or else she probably wouldn't talk."

"What is that bag and flowers?" My grandpa asks.

"From the team and our rivals came and got her some things."

"Well that was nice of them."

I chuckle a little, "It does make me a little jealous since I didn't get her anything."

"I'm sure that she will be fine with just you being here for her."

My grandma kisses my forehead and they leave, "Call if you need anything?"

"I will, bye."

After that it was pretty quiet except the noises of every hospital so I just pull out the reclining chair and take a rest.

[F/N] POV

My head hurt, it was a little blurry. Last I remembered I was at the game congratulating Teppei. I sit up holding my head and it felt weird...stitches. My whole body was sore, I wanted to get up to use the bathroom. I turn and I see Teppei in a chair sleeping, the sun was setting and it complimented his warm features. I smile slightly and scoot so I could reach him, I poke his cheek and he only stirs. I try to get up but my legs are too weak and my arms were like jelly. I try again and I whimper at the pain, and as I thought about it I was embarrassed to ask Teppei to help me to the bathroom. I swallow my pride and nudge his shoulder.

"T-Teppei?"

He jumps and his eyes widen as he sees that I'm awake, "[F/N] Are you alright, are you hurting anywhere?"

He stared at me with such concern and worry which made me blush, "I-I'm fine, but I can't walk....and..I-I."

He cups my cheek, "What?"

"I-I have to pee."

His eye widen but they soften into a chuckle, "I understand now, sorry."

He get up and bends down to pick me up bridal style and takes me into the bathroom. I was in a hospital gown but I still had underwear so at least that helped me but it was still embarrassing. I had enough strength to hold myself up with the rail and he turned around as I pulled my underwear down. Once I was seated he waited outside the bathroom, I was so sore but I managed to go and I try to sit up to pull up my underwear but I flop right back down on the toilet with a yelp. Teppei bursts the door open.

"[F/N]! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I tried to p-pull up my underwear."

He blushes but closes the door, "I-I can hold you up while you redress."

I blush as well but nod and his grip on my ribs was a little tight but I pulled through and he carried me back to my bed. He handed me a food order and he got a nurse and they did a few tests before leaving to fill the order. I know now really isn't a good time but I want Teppei to know that he is special to me.

"T-Teppei?"

"Yeah [F/N]?"

"M-My dad kicked me out, he didn't want me to go to the game but I promised you. I'm sorry I didn't get to watch you play...I-I'm really sorry Teppei."

I start to tear up but he sits on my bed and wipes my tears with a sad expression, "I really hate this [F/N], you shouldn't shed such sad tears. You should be happy, and it's not your fault, none of this was your fault. I will be in a lot more games so don't worry about it. I also talked to my Grandparents and you can stay with us."

"I-I, have you heard from my dad?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

I tear up again, "H-He is all I have you know, I don't know what to do. He is my father and I love him so much."

He cupped both my cheeks, "Look at me [F/N]"

He looked so pained...for me, "He hurt you...so much...and it sickens me [F/N]. You have me too, and I would never hurt you."

Tears run down my face and onto his hands and I hug him, he does the same cradling me in his arms. I smell him and I notice that he was still in his basketball uniform.

"Have you showered since I got hurt?"

"Y-You haven't either."

"Don't worry, y-you still smell good, just a little sweaty."

I chuckle in his chest and he stiffens, "[F-F/N], can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"D-Do you..like anyone?"

Now it was my turn to stiffen, "T-Truth is...I never wanted to like anyone. I was afraid that if I got too close they would hurt me like my father."

"I understand-"

"But...I was approached by a kind student, I was nervous but I quickly got attached to him. I was surprised in myself on how quickly I began to trust him, how about you?"

His eyes widened, "I-I was at first curious about her, but when I found out her past, I only wanted to get to know her more. She is beautiful and I am madly in love with her and I just want her to be happy."

He put his head down and looked back up with tears in his eyes and took my hands, "I-I love you so much [F/N], I don't want you hurting anymore. I want to be a part of your life and make it better. I guess what I'm trying to say is will you go out with me and can I be your boyfriend."

I grip his hands and look into his eyes, he was slightly blushing but I was as well, I nod, "Y-Yeah, I would like that Teppei."

He smiles and kisses my hand, "You really have no idea how happy I am right now."

I smile back and then the nurse comes in with our supper. We thank her and eat in peace and I saw a bag and flowers.

"Are those for me?"

He looks and his eyes light up, "Yeah, the team all pitched in and they all bought one and put them together. The GOM brought the bag."

"What? GOM?"

"They are our rivals, well Kuroko used to be in the group, well they are all going to different schools now but in middle school they were all on the same team and were undefeated. But when they heard what happened they came and gave you these."

He handed me the bag and I went through it with different gifts. 

1\. A designer handbag, it looked expensive. It had a note, 'Dear[L/N]-chi, I hope you get to feeling better. From Kise Ryouta'

2\. It was a stuffed [Favorite Animal]. 'To [L/N], this was your lucky item for the day, get better nanodayo. From Midorima Shintarou'

3\. It was a gift card to a famous massage parlor out of town, 'Enjoy this gift [F/N]-chan, you are in my thoughts and I hope you feel better soon to enjoy your gift properly. Akashi Seijurou 

4\. It was a bag full of sweets. 'To [L/N]-chin, enjoy the sweets, I will crush whoever hurt you. From Murasakibara Atsushi'

5\. I opened a small box and I blushed when I pulled out a [Fav/Color] lacy push up bra and skimpy underwear, Dearest [L/N]-chan, I hope these will make you feel better, it made me feel better. I heard that you had big tits so I hope I can meet you sometime here is my email (xxxEmailxxx), love Aomine Daiki.'

Kiyoshi is blushing as well, "I guess they mean well so I must thank them when I see them, Teppei, you will have to help me point them out when I go to your games."

"Y-Yeah. Since the doctors tell you about the extent of your injuries, I will tell you. You have 18 stitches in your head and you have a few broken ribs."

I huff, "So that's why it hurt so bad when you were holding me up."

His eyes widen, "I'm so sorry, even I forgot at that moment."

"It's fine."

Suddenly Teppei's Grandparents walked in, "Y-Yo."

"We got a call that you were awake and the doctor said you could go home but to get lots of rest."

"Home?"

"Of course, home with us [F/N]."

I smile and the boys leave as I get dress with assistance from his grandmother. I had to exit in a wheelchair as procedure and Teppei helped me into the van and I rested my head on his shoulder the whole way home. I wanted to take a bath when I entered the house but I was still so weak that I couldn't do much by myself.

"Could I take a bath?"

Teppei speaks up, "Of course, I needed one too. I could help you and we can bath togethe-"

"Absolutely not Teppei!"

"Ow ow ow"

His grandma was pulling his ear, "Nice try but you are too old for that to be innocent talk. I will help [F/N] with whatever she needs."

"T-Thank you Grandma Kiyoshi."

After my bath I was given Teppei's older clothes but they were still big but good for sleeping. Teppei showered after and after he showed me to the spare room and even tucked me in.

"Night [F/N], if you need anything just yell for me."

He kisses my forehead and gives a shy smile as his eyes soften, N-Night Teppei."

I pull his shirt and peck him on the cheek and turn away letting go, "N-Night again."

"Goodnight [F/N]."

Teppei POV

The Next Morning

I sat in my bed with a big smile, I have [F/N] as my girlfriend now. I don't know what to do with myself. I want to tell everyone. Suddenly my Grandma burst in my room.

"Teppei, I can't find [F/N], she wasn't in her bed."

I jumped up and ran into her room, "[F/N], Where are you?"

I heard whimpers in the closet and my features saddened but I had relief. I sat on my knees outside the door resting my head on the door.

"[F/N], it's Teppei. I'm here, it's only me. Can I open the door?"

I hear her whimper out, "T-Teppei..."

I hear the door unlock so I open the door and she is in the far corner holding her knees against her chest with her face hidden.

"[F/N]"

I crawl to her and take her into my arms, "He won't hurt you anymore, you are safe with me. Calm down [F/N]...Deep breaths, listen to my heart beating."

After a while she calmed down to as if nothing happened. She must go through this every morning, I wonder how long she was in here.

"How long were you in the closet."

"I don't know, I guess you could say I feel safe in a place with a lock."

"...Hey [F/N], would you like to go out for lunch with me. Anywhere you want."

She smiles, "I've always wanted to go to the pizza place down town."

"Sounds good."

My Grandma drops a plate looking at us, "Y-You mean, you.... and [F/N]...."

"Y-Yeah."

"DEAR [F/N] AND TEPPEI ARE DATING!"

"I know woman."

"How could you know, you fart?"

"I notice these things, Teppei was practically floating on air the whole way home. Men know these things."

"Oh shut it. Oh gosh I don't know what to do with myself now, I'm so happy."

[F/N] chuckles, "I think she is happier than we are."

"I think we are just better at containing our excitement."

She blushes, "Yeah."

"We should head out and go shopping for you some knew clothes. Then we can go to the pizza place after."

"Cool"

[F/N] POV

I was a little nervous but after that we walked downtown. It was weird since I was still in Teppei's clothes but I brushed it off as we continued to walk around the outlet mall. He stopped outside an ,what it looked like, expensive clothing store.

"T-Teppei, This place looks expensive, we can go this other store."

I pointed to a store where they sold clothes pre-owned to buy next to nothing, to be honest it is the only place that I was allowed to get clothes. Teppei's brows furrowed slightly, making me flinch.

"S-Sorry Teppei, If you want to go there it's fine."

Teppei rests his large hands on my shoulders, "[F/N], I just want to buy you at least one nice set of clothes for our dates. I'm not angry, just the way you looked at that other store made me feel uneasy, as if it's the only place that you were allowed to get clothes."

I put my head down, he can read me very well. "It is, or it was. I've never had anyone 'want' to buy me anything since my mother died."

I look up and he sends me a shy smile and takes my hand, "Well let's buy some nice clothes together."

I nod smiling a little as we enter, it smelled like overpowering perfume, but the clothes looked fancy. They looked like the clothes that the popular girls would wear, to be honest I felt a little out of place here.

"[F/N], pick out what you like and try it on, and after that you can help me pick an outfit for me."

"Y-You are buying an outfit too?"

"Well yeah, you can't be the only one looking nice for our date."

He smiles, making me blush but I nod and we look at some nice blouses and sun dresses. I was difficult to choose, since I am not familiar on what looks nice.

"It's okay [F/N], take your time. But remember that you are beautiful even without fancy clothes."

I push him a little, "T-Teppei, don't say such embarrassing things, I am not pretty at all...there is no need to go to such lengths."

"B-But you are beautiful [F/N], no need for negative thought today, not on our first date."

"I guess."

I picked out a few outfits and dresses and went into the dressing room. I tried on an outfit and looked in the mirror.

"Have you changed into one?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Come out and let me see."

"No."

"Pweease?"

"Fine, but don't make fun of me."

I walked out and his eyes widened, he suddenly blushed and coughed to clear his throat.

"It umm, it looks really good."

I run back into the stall and tried on a few others but they didn't feel right. After a bit I tried on a [Fav/Color] dress that went to the knee in length. Teppei knocked on the door.

"C'mon [F/N], you have been in there a while, I want to see another outfit."

"Step back, I'm coming out."

I opened the stall and walked in front of the mirror and did a short twirl and looked back at Teppei and I panic when I see that Teppei got a nosebleed.

"T-Teppei, your nose!"

I grab some tissues from my purse and cover his still shocked face.

"Teppei are you okay....say something?"

"Sorry, I guess I just got excited a little. A dress suits you."

I blush a little, "I like the dress too, I think I'll get it."

He chuckles, "I'm so uncool right now."

"You are still cool to me."

I kiss his cheek and his face heats up, "Now lets get you an outfit Teppei."

He jumps up with a new found energy and picks out some outfits quickly, he must have a better sense of style than I do. I chuckle to myself as he starts to blush again as I follow him around as he searches for his outfits, I am glad that I'm not the only one nervous. I reach up and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Teppei, you look handsome even without fancy clothes."

He chuckles, "That was my line on you."

"It worked on me and you look nervous as well."

He blushes harder and pouts, "Calling me out on it makes it worse."

He walks to the fitting room and I sit down to wait, after a while he showed me a few outfits that all looked amazing on him but they were a little too fancy for a pizza date. He came out again and he looked perfect he was wearing a black undershirt with a unbuttoned plaid long-sleeved over shirt and dark denim jeans with a chain on the side. He looked so cool, almost like a model, he also parted his hair a little different which made him look even more like a model. I blush a deep shade of red and he chuckles.

"I like it too, did I go too far with the hair."

"N-No, you look....y-you look really good."

He scratches his cheek and we pull off the tags and he pays for the outfits and put our old ones in his bag. After that we walked around to find the pizza shop, it was small and simple. We were seated and given menus.

"Could I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Just tea, Iced tea."

"Sweet iced tea for me please."

I chuckle, I guess he wasn't lying when he said he liked sweet things. We both looked over the menu and decided to get a medium [FavTopping/Pizza]. As we waited for our food we started to talk. Teppei being the first one,

"So [F/N], Do you have any hobbies?"

"I-I like artwork, drawing and painting, stuff like that."

He perks up, "That's cool, my hands are too big for that and I don't have a steady hand, so basketball is the only thing I'm actually good at."

"There are still so many different types of art that don't require a steady hand or small hands, but since my hands are small I can't handle a basketball properly."

"Have you ever tried basketball?"

"N-Not really the basketball is huge so."

"You know...I can actually grasp a ball in mid-air with one hand."

"No way, that's insane."

"I call it, the 'Vice Claw.'"

I chuckle, "That is so cheesy."

He does the same, "I guess you're right."

I perk up a little, "Give me your hand?"

He obliges questionably, "O-Okay?"

I put my hand against his and my eyes widen on how much bigger his hands actually were compared to mine.

"Wow, that's amazing, I'd hate to be on your bad side, you could crush someone with these."

"Not likely, I'm harmless."

Our pizza came and we chatted more with full mouthed chuckles and almost spilling our drinks at our playfulness. I really love Teppei, he is so kind to me and I feel safe.

"You alright [F/N]?"

"Y-Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much I care for you, you make me so happy and I feel safe in your presence...and that means so much to me. I'm glad we went on a date, I'm having fun being with you."

"I'm glad, we will have to do this again soon."

He smiles taking my hand, "I'd like that Teppei, thank you again for being there for me."

"Always, I will always be there for you."

I put our hands against my forehead as I blushed, "You are way too nice for your own good."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I'm just not used to it."

He tilts my chin to have me look into his chocolate orbs with a soft expression.

"I'll get you used to it."

The waiter came up and sat a chocolate shake with two straw down, "For the cute couple."

We both blushed but thanked the man. It was even more embarrassing drinking from the same glass, it was cute and romantic, but still embarrassing. I kept adverting my gaze from him but he kept smiling when we would make eye contact. After we finished the shake he paid for the meal and we left.

"Wow I'm full, that shake was so good. I love chocolate!!"

"Y-Yeah"

"Hey [F/N], If you'd like, next practice maybe after I can show you some easy moves on the court and teach you some things."

"S-Sure, sounds like fun. Maybe after school sometime you can come into the art room and I can show you a few things that even you can do."

He smiles big, "Sounds fun, I can't wait."

We walked back home and since it was the weekend we were pretty free so we lounged around sharing more about ourselves. After a while we ate supper but we ate light since we had pizza not long ago. We chatted more and Teppei's grandparents seemed overjoyed by our liveliness. I was a little surprised on how happy I am with all of them. We cleaned up and went to bed. 

I was about to sleep until there was a knock. I got up and opened the door and Teppei was in his night attire which was pretty bare. He was only wearing his boxers making me blush but he seemed unaffected.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I was about asleep, what do you need?"

"N-Nothing really, I was worried since you were so upset this morning I was wondering if you needed any company....so you know, you wouldn't be scared."

"O-Oh, um I'm fine now, but if I feel scared I will yell for you. I think today was good for me. I actually feel happy."

He perks up and hugs me, "I'm glad, and sorry for disturbing you. Good night [F/N]."

I hug back, "Good night Teppei."

He left and I went to sleep with happy thoughts instead of fear with for once I wasn't afraid the people I lived with.

Teppei POV

I jumped up out of bed in a fright and I looked at the time...it was 1:30 in the morning. I looked outside and it was raining and I heard shouting. I got up to go by the door and [F/N]'s father was outside yelling at my house. 

"[F/N]! I know that you're in there now come on out and get your ass back home."

He seemed to be in his own world because he was oblivious that I was even there. My Grandpa walked out there to talk to him and I overheard them.

"Now there is no need to wake up the whole town, why don't you go home and sleep it off."

He seemed even more agitated, "You think you can harbor that slut forever, she is my child and by law she has to live under my roof until she is of age."

"Things are different here, she is old enough to make her own decisions and what is in safety of the child."

"Huh? You think she isn't safe with me...Her own father, I know what's best for her."

"You think I'm daft, I know what you are doing to her, I've seen the bruises and who do you think paid for her hospital bill when she was beaten so bad that she could barely walk?"

He started swinging his arms around in anger, "She did that all herself, she only wants attention. You heard about her beating up girls at school, she is a delinquent who needs to be disciplined."

I grit my teeth and walk out there, "That's not true, she is a wonderful person who is traumatized by your abuse and piss poor job of being a father."

He shot a glare at me, "Oh the sluts fuck buddy, well I will let you know now that this little relationship of yours is over. Now be a good boy and gather her things."

"SHE IS NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS! I will not let you dishonor her pride like this, you are a poor excuse of a man and even poorer excuse of a father."

"You think you can talk to me like that you little shit?!"

My Grandpa interrupts, "No need for these unpleasantries."

I walk closer to the male and tighten up my chest as we glare eye to eye, "You should get inside pops, we are past kindness."

"Now Teppei, there is no need for this."

"Please go inside."

He left and her father chuckles, "You bristling up on me boy?"

"You can call it whatever you want, but you aren't leaving with [F/N]. Not while I'm here."

He scoffed, "You challenging me boy?"

"You can't hurt her anymore."

"You bastard."

He swung a fist at me and it didn't make full contact but I felt it. I grabbed his shirt and I swung making full contact to the side of his face. He took a few steps back but was still standing, he lunged at me but I grabbed him but he elbowed me in the forehead sending me back a few steps. I felt blood rush down my face but I ignored it and went after him again, our fists clashing against faces and ribs I knew none of us where fooling around. I was fighting for [F/N]'s honor and I would fight until my dying breath. As the rain continued to pour I continued to fight but he hit me in the gut sending me to my knees.

"Give up boy, forget her. It's not like she is special or anything."

I saw red, "She is an amazing person, I won't let you have her. She deserves to be happy, she deserves to smile every day and love to live. I will help her forget you, forget the bad and hate you for what you did to her."

"You are in way over your head kid, there is nothing left of her. She is Nothing."

I used up all my strength to get up from my knees to lunge at him, grabbing his face and head-butting him about 5 times until he fell to the ground with me towering over him.

"She is my everything."

He passed out as the authorities showed up and patched him up before putting him in a squad car and taking him away. I turn around and then I start to feel a little light headed and fumble over with paramedics catching me and have me sit down so they can patch me up as well. My Grandfather explained what happened and they let me off the hook for self-defense. I held my head and the paramedics took the ice off and started to stitch me up. I didn't think it was that bad but I guess it was bad enough for stitches. After about 30 minutes they took their leave since I didn't want to make a trip to the hospital and I head inside. My Grandmother was in tears and begin to baby me. My Grandfather on the other hand looked happy.

"You really surprised me Teppei."

"What for?"

"You really love her don't you?"

I chuckle, "I thought that much was obvious."

"You really stood up for her today Teppei, don't let her slip away. A girl like that comes once in a lifetime."

I hold my sore head, "Don't I know it."

My Grandma adds, "[F/N] is finally ridden of that monster, it the judge knows what's good for him, they will fry that man for what he has done to that poor girl."

"One can only hope, but he is still [F/N]'s father and she still loves him so we must take that into consideration. She will probably be mad at me come morning."

"I'm sure she will understand that you meant well and only wanted to protect her."

"I will explain and I agree that she should understand, that I fought for her."

Next Morning

[F/N] POV

I woke feeling well so I got up to shower and change for the day. Once finished I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen to greet everyone. But when I entered I found no one. That's strange, they are usually up and about before I am.

"Teppei?"

I looked around but found no one. I saw a note on the counter from Teppei's Grandmother, 'We are going to be out most of the day, Teppei, make sure you look after [F/N].'

So Teppei must still be here, I knocked on Teppei's bedroom door and I didn't hear anything so I entered.

"Pardon the intrusion...?"

I see a figure that I assume is him still in bed. I chuckle to myself, why is he still asleep? I approach a little nervous because I don't want to disturb him and look at his face. My eye widen when I see bruises and a few cuts. I cup a cheek and shake his shoulder with my other hand.

"Teppei? Teppei?!"

He opens his eyes and he smiles but it fades when he looks at me. He grits his teeth and hisses, I imagine because of the pain.

"M-Morning [F/N], did you sleep well?"

"Don't give me that Teppei, what happened to you?"

He sighed, "You father...He came by last night... wanting you to come back. I couldn't..no I wouldn't let him take you away from me. I won't let you go back to that life..I-I just love you so much and I don't want you hurting anymore. I want us to be happy together."

He holds my forearms looking upset. I lean in and kiss him, making him shudder slightly,

"Teppei, why are you so strong for me? I wish I was more like you and able to stick up for myself."

He leans in, kissing me once again, "You are perfect, you don't need to change, I will always take care of you."

I smile, "I'm happy when I'm with you Teppei...I feel comforted, safe...You are the one who's perfect."

"...Well it seems that we both care deeply about each other?"

I stutter, "O-Of course we do, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't think fondly of you, you are being weird."

I blush looking away when he chuckles, bringing me closer to him to lay with him. He covers up with me and holds me close to him to where I feel his direct body heat. Our chests were pushed together and he rests his head on top of mine, letting out a sigh. Teppei looks down into my eyes and smiles.

"We should probably get up, shouldn't worry my Grandparents."

"T-They actually won't be back until later, there is a note on the counter that said they would be gone for most of the day."

He tightens the hug, "Then I suppose we can rest a little longer.

I only nod. He parts my hair to get a better view of my face. 

"You are so beautiful [F/N]."

I blush but then he gets serious, "May I kiss you again [F/N]?"

"W-We just kissed...Y-You don't need to ask me."

"Sure I do...So?"

"S-sure."

He kisses me softly, shuddering at his tender touches. After a minute he pushes his tongue along the outside of my lips, making me stiffen. He stops and waits for my approval. I nod, parting my lips slightly before he slowly slides his tongue in. He continues to kiss while he rolls on top of me and runs his hand down my side causing me to arch my back into him with a soft moan with him doing the same moaning in my mouth. We break the kiss panting and he looks into my eyes with pink cheeks.

"[F-F/N]..."

He leans in and licks up my neck and nibbles lightly making me moan again, "T-Teppei.."

He pulls off and sits up while still straddling me and takes off his shirt. He looks at me and begins to lean down again but I stop him by pressing my hand against his stomach. He looks at me again a little hesitant before my hand starts to wander around his stomach to his chest. His breath hitches and I look down noticing the bulge in his pants starting to twitch and slightly dampen. I look back at Teppei and he is blushing and panting.

"It-It's okay, we don't have to go any further [F/N]."

I sit up, "I know, I-I want to."

His eyes widen a little when I take his hand to put it under my shirt, touching my stomach.

"A-Are you sure..I mean..Are you okay with this?"

I nod and kiss him, pushing my tongue passed his teeth to swirl his tongue with mine. He puts weight into the kiss pushing me back on his bed. His hand under my shirt moves up and exposed more and more skin the more he moved up my stomach. We break the kiss again and I nod to let him lift up my shirt the rest of the way to expose my now bare chest. My body stiffens at the cool air, and he softly takes my breasts into his large hands and begins to lightly massage them. I gasp and notice him gritting his teeth as I squirm under him. 

"Is this okay [F/N], do you feel good?"

I whimper slightly and nod, making him smile, "I'm glad, just relax and I will take care of everything."

He takes one breast in his mouth to swirl his tongue sinfully slow. I moan and whimper in response which seemed to boost his confidence. He started to graze his teeth making me buck into him again.

"T-Teppei."

He moves mostly off me and kisses down my stomach and sits up to hover over me and look into my eyes before slipping his large hand in my underwear. I shudder and whine as he grinds his fingers at my womanhood before inserting his middle finger slowly. I grit my teeth at the strange feeling; it hurt slightly but was bearable. My breath hitched after a minute or so and he inserts another, I grip his wide shoulders.

"I-I Teppei, it-it's getting better."

He kisses me, "Good, I love you [F/N]."

"I love you too Teppei."

He pulls out his fingers and pulls off my underwear with me lifting my hips to help a little. He pulls his boxers enough to expose his erection before bending down to lay on me, kicking his boxers off the rest of the way and started kissing my neck before pushing in three fingers, making me cry out. He was rubbing his erection against my thigh and I could feel him leaking as he continued to grind against me.

"Sorry [F/N]."

"It-It's okay..ngh aghn."

After a few more minutes he withdraws his fingers, 

"[F-F/N], are you ready."

I nod, "I think so, just start slow."

He nods as well before spreading my legs to accommodate his large figure. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"I love you so much [F/N]. If you ever want me to stop or anything during just say so okay."

"O-Okay, I love you too Teppei."

He grips my upper thigh near my butt and his other arm wraps around my back before pushing in. I cry out and tears fall past my cheeks. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him, we were connected as one and my mind was racing as all my feelings were pouring out in my mind. Teppei moaned loudly and was shivering with pleasure, reaching his hand out wiping my tears and kissing me.

"Ju-Just ngh..Tell me when aghn ha."

"It's ngh okay Teppei, you can ngha continue."

"You sure?"

I nod and he kisses me before pulling out a little, to slowly thrust back in. It hurt but it was Teppei so I endured. His pace was slow and steady, which was much like him. His large hand gripping my waist hard enough to make me jolt into him. We both moaned and he buries his face in the crook of my neck and I put my arms under his to wrap around his wide back. I start to move with him, signaling that he could do more. He bites and sucks on my neck before picking up the pace, it started to feel really good so I leaned against Teppei's neck and blew up his neck to then nibble on his ear and started to meet his thrusts as I bucked into him.

"aghn agn ngh [F/N]..[F/N]. You feel amazing."

"T-Teppei, I think I'm getting close."

"Me too, wait for me."

I feel my release getting closer as Teppei begins to swell and twitch inside me. His thrusts became quick and short as the sound of moans and skin slapping skin could be heard through the room.

"Teppei.."

"I know...I'm nearly.."

After a few more thrusts we hit our climax together with a husky growl and a moan as he buried his release inside me. We both were a panting mess; after he pulled out he laid his head on my chest and listened to my rapid heartbeat until it began to calm down. He took my left hand and intertwined our fingers.

"How is your knee Teppei?"

He chuckled, "Fine, how are you?"

"I'm okay, but I might need help walking for a while."

His grip on my hand tightens a little, "I-I will be graduating soon, and I don't intend to go to college due to my knee. But I plan to go to rehab for it and get a job locally so I can watch over my Grandparents. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going anywhere in life and I want you to always be a part of it. I understand if you wouldn't want to stay here."

"T-Teppei, of course I will stay with you...but I might have another idea."

"What kind of idea."

"My mother came from a very wealthy family, and after she died her money was transferred to me but I couldn't touch it until my 18th birthday. I will be 18 before you graduate in a few months. We could leave this town and go to Tokyo and do your therapy there. Your Grandparents can live with us and start a new life for ourselves, and I'm sure a lot of your classmates are going to Tokyo for college. I can do schooling online so I can graduate since I'm only a second year."

"I'm not sure if my grandparents would want to leave, but I guess we could ask."

Teppei gets up and picks me up bridal style and we shower together and later wait around the house for his Grandparents to get home.

3 Year Time Skip  
[F/N] POV

Working at a cafe full time sure is tough, it's better than most manual labor jobs but it's still tiring from having to deal with cranky people in the morning and sometimes in the evening, depending on the rush hour times. Man...I just want to go home already. 

We have to wear a black and white blouse with a black skirt, my outfit was in my opinion a little revealing while the other co-workers seemed to fit them nicely. I huff until a customer walks in, judging by his attire he looks business and he looks pissed. I put on a smile.

"Welcome to The Panda Cafe, may I take your order?" 

"Hello sweetheart I'll have the largest size of you darkest coffee with two shots of expresso."

My eyes widen a little, "Coming right up."

I turn to fix his drink but I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me, after I was finished I turn around and I caught him staring at my behind. I try to ignore it.

""That will be 5000Y."

He didn't say anything but he was starring at my chest which irked me.

"Sir?"

He looks up with a grin, "Sorry sweetheart, I was looking at your name tag. This might be a stretch but are you Kiyoshi Teppei's girl?"

I was confused but smile, "Y-Yeah, you know Teppei?"

"Yeah, we go to school together, when I saw your name I had to ask. He won't shut up about you, [F/N] this and [F/N] that. I was starting to get jealous of him having someone so special.....and now I see what all the fuss was about."

He winked and my eyes widened a little, "I'm not sure what you mean sir."

"You are such a cute little thing...and your curves hit where they need to be."

My boss came in and heard what the stranger said and saw my look of distress.

"Would you mind having some manners...especially to my employees', such foul language towards a young woman isn't tolerated here. So I would wish for you to pay for your coffee and leave."

The man chuckles and sits his money on the table and winks, "Keep the change sweetheart, names Ren btw."

I felt a little ill at his rude behavior but my boss smiles, "[F/N], don't let people harass you. You are a good girl, and men like that are the plague."

"He was quite strange, I couldn't picture him being a friend of my boyfriend."

"Some people have friends that are the complete opposite of each other." 

"I suppose."

He taps my shoulder, "Why don't we close up for the night and you take the rest of the night off, I'll drive you home just in case he tries to follow you."

I smile and nod, "Sounds good. I'm sure Teppei will be surprised to see me home so early."

He smiles back and we clean up. I text Teppei that I got off early and that I was going to be driven home by my boss. Only small chat before he drops me off with a brief goodbye. He drives off and I look at the house and all the lights are off and there seems to be no movement. I was curious but I knocked on the door and their was no answer....I checked my phone and Teppei never replied to my text...Maybe he's out to gather things for dinner. I sigh and unlock the door and turn on the light and all of a sudden I'm surprised by a loud

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY [F/N]!!"

My eyes widened as I looked around to see the entire team of Seirin and many others that I grew to know over time. 

"Oh my gosh you guys, you didn't have to trouble yourselves for my sake."

Murasakibara walks over to me and grabs my head, "Don't be silly midget-chin, you deserve to celebrate the day of your birth."

Aomine puts his arm around my shoulder, "And what better to celebrate it, than with the coolest people that you know.....btw can I pleeease grab a handful of your boobs?"

I blush but chuckle, "For the last time Ahomine NO."

"C'mon, you're no fair....can I hug you and suffocate myself in them?"

Aomine was yanked away by Kagami, "Leave her alone you blockhead!"

I chuckle and then I look over to see Teppei conversating with Junpei...and in Teppei's arms is our infant son. I smile at the tired look on his features and walk up to him and kiss his cheek and take our son.

"How was Marco today?"

"He was good as always, he's very tiresome though. Oh, before I forget... Could I talk to you about something?"

Teppei nods and we go into the other room, "So what dd you want to talk about?"

"Do you know a Ren?"

His eyes changed to a look of shock and discomfort, "Yes...he is in one of my classes."

"Are you two friends?"

"Not really, he sits in the back of the class. I don't think that I ever had an actual conversation with him. How do you know him...did something happen?"

"I think I was...harassed by him at work today."

Teppei hugs me, "W-What happened?"

"He kept calling me sweetheart, which to me wasn't a big deal, but then he was eyeing me inappropriately and when I called him out on it he said he was looking at my name tag and knew I was your girlfriend and that he sees why you like me so much. Then before he got real inappropriate my boss kicked him out then drove me home...It was a strange day."

Teppei frowns and then kisses me and whispers, "No one talks to my girl like that but me, I'm gonna have to kick his teeth in the next time I see him."

I blush, "Y-you don't need to do that?"

"But you are my wife, you carried and birthed my child, I have to defend what I cherish most in this world."

He said those words so casually and I couldn't help but let a tear fall passed my cheek and hug him with Marco still in my arms. We put Marco to bed since it was late for him and was falling asleep already. We went back to my birthday party and got more gifts than what I could've imagined. Some were clever and/or of use with daily life, a few were pervy but made me chuckle, a lucky item, some candy, a basketball jersey, and then a red velvet rectangular box that when I opened it, it revealed a necklace that had two hearts that were locked together with a small ring locking them all three together. One heart engraved 'Teppei' and the other '[F/N]', and the ring engraved, 'Marco'. I smiled and got up hugging Teppei and he kisses my forehead, 

"Happy Birthday dear."

"Thank you Teppei."

AND YOU ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

THE END

Author's note:  
Teppei doesn't kick Ren's teeth in but warns him on what he will do to him if he talks to his [F/N] ever again. Yet your boss wouldn't let that man enter his establishment again anyway soo....extra precautions I guess haha. Yet even to this day Aomine still tries to get a feel of your boobs but you won't give in and he will never give up. 

Aomine: One day [F/N]...One day.


End file.
